


Tamaki Is Watching You

by TheKingIsDead (witch_lit)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/TheKingIsDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki thinks they're playing a joke on him. But they're not, and the party has been crashed. Twincest... One-shot, for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamaki Is Watching You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Grelle Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Grelle+Baby).



"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru moans, pushing his ass down even further on his twin's hard cock as he's pushed into. He wants more, and his gasps and contorted features as his brother digs deep into him show it well. "F-faster..."

Hikaru picks up the pace, making his thrusts harder and to a quicker tempo. His sibling's tight walls surrounding his penis, encompassing him at his full length, are squeezing him in just the right way. The friction he gets as he shoves in, the feeling from abusing Kaoru's prostate over and over, pools just below his stomach, a delicious trickle going downwards and starting to lead him towards the threaten of explosion. Kaoru just feels so good."

"Kaoru...." Hikaru can't help but to let the name of the teen he loves so much slip from between his lips as he pants, wanting to go faster but holding himself back for his brother's sake.

"Hi-Hikaru, har...harder!" Kaoru commands in an almost-whine, and it's then that the slightly older of the two knows he doesn't have to hold anything back, and he doesn't as he pounds mercilessly into his brother, chasing towards the threads of pleasure he's wrapped around himself, but he still has yet to completely grasp.

The air is heavy with their labored breath as they simultaneously hit the place above the clouds, the oxygen filling their lungs leaving as they both call the other's name, together, as always.

As he's pulled into the aftermath of the uncontrollable wave of his orgasm, Hikaru leans over Kaoru, his arms resting on either side of the teen's head. He nestles his face into his brother's neck, and their bodies are both shining with a layer of sweat and covered in come, but he doesn't care as he holds his brother, content.

"I love you, Kaoru," Hikaru whispers into his twin's ear, a soft smile splayed across his lips.

"I lov you too, Hikaru," Kaoru responds, hugging the brother that's still inside him to his chest.

****

Tamaki watches the scene with wide eyes, his body frozen with one hand on the door handle, mouth flopping open and closed.

He knew the twins were always a little closer than normal, but he didn't... He didn't... When did his children start doing naughty things to each other?! 

Or... Is this all an elaborate trick made to fool him? It must be, the twins only joke around for the sake of the club. Yes, that's it!

Tamaki laughs, walking into the room where the twins are, still sprawled across one of the club's wood tables. He's not going to be fooled.

The twins look up, both of them blushing as they see their President. 

"Wh-what are you doing in here, Tamaki?!" Kaoru asks, his voice wavering.

"Don't try and fool me, idiots. I know this is all an elaborate plan to fool me!" 

"... Fool you how, exactly?" Hikaru inquires, an eyebrow raised.

"Why that you're actually in love with each other, of course you're not! It's just for the club!"

"We're not trying to fool you, Tamaki,"

Tamaki's face turns red in an instant, and before you can blink he's gone from the room. 

He's never going back for his bag again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my first Ouran fic (jumping right in there with the smut...), and I hope you all liked it!


End file.
